


Outnumbered And Outmagicked

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Dragon Smugglers, M/M, Risky Situation, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Auror Partners Harry and Draco share a surprise kiss while they're hiding from the baddies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Outnumbered And Outmagicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For EvAEleanor, who wanted _A Kiss While Hiding From The Bad Guys._

They’re hidden in the grimy dark when Potter’s lips meet his own. 

The kiss takes Draco by surprise. Rough stubble scrapes Draco’s chin and Harry slides in close. Their bodies are one long line of heat. 

There’s a reluctant tenderness to Harry’s mouth. It feels like reverence.

The dragon smuggling gang are close – Draco can hear their clomping footsteps and the rattle of their breath – but he’s distracted. The two wizards need to Apparate away. They’re outnumbered and outmagicked. 

They’ll be killed immediately if they’re caught here. 

But for a second – a single _second_ – Draco wants their moment to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
